


A Lesson In Tickling

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Porn With Plot, Sam Ships It, Shipper Sam, Smut, Tickling, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fully human Castiel moves into the Bunker, Dean starts feeling something more for the ex-angel but doesn't know how to handle it. Eventually, tickling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Tickling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> First time trying to write something slightly comedic and with minimal angst. I'm probably not very funny and I apologize in advance! This is a canon divergence where Gadreel is not inside Sam and the three of them live happily together after the events of season 8. Also, a round of applause to my editor Wayward_Daughter_16 she's the best! Enjoy :)

Dean Winchester's entire world had almost come to a screeching halt, his family nearly taken from him in the blink of an eye. The Trials and The Fall had threatened to claim both Sam and Cas' lives, which would have left Dean broken beyond repair. Fortunately, they'd made it through, like they always do.

Sam was recovering slowly yet steadily. Dean fussed over him like a mother hen, unable to relax until he was satisfied that Sam was back to a hundred percent.

Now that Castiel was fully human, Sam and Dean had taken him into the warmth and safety of the Bunker. The brothers promised to teach the ex-angel all the little things he'd never had to worry about before. 

Once Sam was feeling a lot better, one of the first things they all did together was spend an entire day at the local mall. They definitely needed to go shopping, requiring new clothes and toiletries for Cas. It took a rather amusing conversation to convince Cas that he wouldn't be able wear his suit and trench coat for the rest of his life. Much to Cas' relief, they assured him he would still be able to wear it on occasion.

They were heading toward the register in the third store of their journey, when Dean started to notice a pattern. Cas picked out some sweatpants, fuzzy socks, and a couple of plaid pajama sets, all in different shades of greens. Now that Dean thought about it, most of the other shirts, socks, underwear, and even the new toothbrush Cas had selected from the previous two stores were all green.

"Uh Cas, you got a thing for green or something? There's nothing you've picked out so far, except for that one bumble bee t-shirt and couple pairs of jeans, that aren't green," Dean pointed out. When he looked over at his brother he found that he was grinning.

"Yes, Dean, green is my favorite color. It is the color of your eyes," Cas replied matter-of-factly.

Dean felt heat creep up his cheeks as he blushed a furious shade of pink, while Sam began cracking up. Dean hated when Cas said crap like that, he didn't know how to handle it. So he settled on mild annoyance.

"Why are you laughing, Sam?" Cas looked at the younger Winchester with concern.

"Yeah, Sam, why are you laughing?" Dean said with displeasure in his voice.

"No reason, uh, green is my favorite color too!" Sam said as he tried to compose his laughter. When Cas became distracted with paying the cashier, Sam turned to Dean and made his very best over-the-top swooning face. His giggling returned with a vengeance.

"Sammy-" Dean warned.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Dean," Sam interrupted, still smiling smugly. 

Dean relaxed a little and turned his attention back to Cas. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, Dean, I believe we bought everything I'll need to start living as a human," Cas announced. The girl behind the counter looked at them like he was crazy. Sam burst out laughing again, not helping the situation, while Dean choked out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, ya know what they say, a good pair of socks are, uh, the key to life," Dean said with a wink. He tried to be suave but failed miserably and left the girl looking further confused. Even Cas looked at him weird, cocking his head, probably about to ask something even weirder, when Dean hastily grabbed his arm and herded him out of the store. Sam trailed slightly behind them still hollering, thoroughly enjoying his brother's embarrassment.

When they returned home Dean immediately made a beeline to the fridge to grab a cold one. Meanwhile, Sam showed Cas how to structure a hygienic routine and organize his clothes. Dean felt bad not helping Cas settle in with his new things but right now he was cranky and glad Sam was handling everything. He sat in the library, nursing his beer, trying not to think about the reason behind Castiel's favorite color. 

~

Two months had gone by and Cas was adjusting well to his new lifestyle. The three of them functioned like a well oiled machine, all participating equally in the daily chores. Sam taught Cas how to clean, do laundry, and make his bed, while Dean volunteered to show Cas how to cook. He was no chef, but he prided himself on his burgers and the few pasta dishes he'd picked up over the years. Cas loved cooking with Dean. Tasting new things fascinated him, as he was never truly able to appreciate the taste of food as an angel. Dean felt this whole thing was becoming alarmingly domestic, but what scared him even more was that he liked it. 

"Tonight I would like to do the cooking by myself, Dean. If that's alright, of course," Cas requested. 

Cas was holding back a small smile that couldn't be described as anything but adorable. Dean caught himself staring at Cas, eventually realizing he still had to answer him.

"Um, yeah, sure Cas. You don't want any help?" Dean finally responded. 

"No, I will be fine, thank you. I just need a few supplies from the store. Do you or Sam need anything while I'm out?" Cas said happily as he went to grab his keys and coat. 

Cas didn't usually go out alone, he was often accompanied by either Sam or Dean when running an errand. Dean felt a strange sense of worry begin to weave it's way into his gut as he watched Cas leave by himself. As an angel he was a weapon, but as a human he looked incredibly fragile.

"Nah, I think we're good for now. Just make sure your phone is on and drive safe, okay?" Dean nearly scolding him at the last part.

"Dean, I am always careful," Cas assured him, giving him that same small smile. The door swung shut behind him, leaving Dean feeling agitated for no reason. He needed something to do. Now. He decided on bothering Sam for a while.

~

"Dean, don't you have anything to do right now? I've been trying to read this for the past half hour and you keep interrupting me. Where's Cas?" Sam snapped.

"Out, getting groceries. He's cooking by himself tonight," Dean moped.

"That's awesome! Can't wait to see what he comes up with," his brother replied.

"Yeah," Dean said barely audible.

"Seriously, dude, what's up with you?" Sam said putting his book down.

"Nothing, it's just he didn't want me to go with him. What if he needs help?" Dean hated the words as they left his mouth, hearing how ridiculous he sounded.

"Oh my God, Dean, you're worried!" Sam practically shouted.

"What? No!" Dean said defensively, annoyed at how well Sam could read him.

"I think he can handle the grocery store. You do remember he was practically God at one point, right?" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, because that ended so well," Dean snapped back. 

Sam's face grew more smug by the second, daring Dean to dig his grave deeper.

"Bitch," Dean grunted and left the room. 

He could barely hear Sam trying to shout "jerk" but failing due to the intensity of his laughing. Dean decided he would spend time with Baby, she was overdue for a bath anyway.

An hour later Cas returned with multiple bags of mystery groceries, refusing to let the boys help as to avoid them peeking. He scurried into the kitchen and didn't appear for another two hours. 

"Okay, I will be right back with dinner, you two get comfortable," he said after rounding up both Sam and Dean. 

Dean sat happily at the table, his eyes following Cas as he walked away. The knots in his stomach from earlier long gone, replaced by something much more light and welcoming.

"You seem happier," Sam taunted.

"I'm starving and there's about to be food, why wouldn't I be happy?" Dean grinned at his brother.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all it is," Sam said under his breath.

Dean was about to reply with some snarky remark when suddenly Cas was back, carrying his masterpiece. He'd made them salads, extra large burgers, and french fries. 

Nothing about the meal was particularly difficult or fancy, but it was the little things Cas did that made it spectacular. Like how Dean's salad had small bacon bits in it and extra onions on his burger. And how Sam's burger was actually a turkey burger with spinach, his salad littered with other veggies that only he liked. Cas' burger was more simple containing only cheese and ketchup, but his salad had little cranberries and walnuts. The fries were clearly made by hand from real potatoes, not that store bought crap. They were cut unevenly, some small some big, their imperfections making Dean smile widely. Cas made everything personalized and to their specific liking, successfully warming their hearts.

"I hope everything is satisfactory," he looked up expectantly at the boys, awaiting their approval.

"Cas, this is amazing. Thank you so much!" Sam said genuinely. 

"Perfect," Dean chimed in, looking at Cas not the food.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cas said as he ran to the kitchen once more. 

"He really put a lot of effort into this, Dean," Sam said quietly in awe.

"Yeah, well he learned from the best," Dean said cockily. Sam just shook his head and huffed out another small laugh.

When Cas returned he was holding three ice cold beers. He handed one to each brother and then finally sat down himself.

"I went to a local beer distributor today, they had many options I had never seen at a regular store. I tried a couple different ones and decided on this one, I hope you both enjoy it," Cas said nervously.

"How about a toast?" Sam suggested.

"Yes, I planned on it actually," Cas said as he raised his bottle. "I wanted to thank you both for caring for me these past two months. It has been truly eye opening learning how little I know about being human and I could not have asked for better role models. You two saved me from a life I may not have survived and I will never be able to express how grateful I am. I'm lucky to have you as my family," Cas said sincerely.

"We're the lucky ones, Cas," Dean said, making him blush.

"To family," Sam added as they all took their first sips.

"Awesome," Dean said as he closed his eyes, savoring the flavor.

They all dug in, eating happily and chatting enthusiastically, until their plates were completely clean. Cas' cooking was very impressive, sending them all into a slight food coma.

"I haven't been this full in forever," Dean groaned.

"Too full for dessert?" Cas asked, fully knowing Dean could never turn down dessert.

"You're gonna kill me," Dean teased rubbing his stomach.

Sam tried to help Cas clean up but he shot him down, insisting on taking care of _them_ tonight. Soon Cas was bringing out coffee, tea, and fruit, followed by the most heavenly smelling apple pie.

"Cas...did you bake that yourself?" Dean asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, Dean, I know it's your favorite," he said placing it down in front of them.

Dean was overwhelmed. The smell was absolutely intoxicating and Cas' gaze on him felt heavy. Dean tore his eyes away from the pie to look at the man before him, he thought he looked beautiful. Cas was beautiful. How could he have never noticed this before? The gorgeous blue eyes, wild black hair, sharp jawline, and plump lips, were all becoming painfully clear to him. Dean suddenly wanted to reach out to him, be able to hold some part of him, but he resisted and sat there hoping his face didn't look too obvious.

"Hello? Are we gonna eat this thing or stare googly eyed at it?" Sam spoke up as he tried to diffuse the sudden tension in the room. Dean snapped out of it and gave Sam a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I'll cut us some slices," Dean said with a strangled voice, trying to hide his internal freak out.

The pie was outstanding, although they ate in mostly silence, the weirdness from before still lingering. When they finally finished, Cas cleaned up while the boys continued digesting. 

"Thanks for a great night, Cas. I loved everything," Sam said as he hugged him. "I'm gonna head to bed, hopefully tomorrow we can catch a case, it's been too long. Night guys," Sam concluded as he left the room.

Sam leaving meant Dean would be alone with Cas. He wasn't ready for that. Not now that things were all fucked up in his head. Cas took a step closer to Dean, the table no longer between them.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Cas said softly.

Before Dean could answer Cas took yet another step closer.

"Yeah," was all Dean managed to say as he unwillingly stared at Cas' lips.

"I'm glad," he breathed, as he closed the space between them with a hug.

Dean could tell this was definitely different than the back slapping bro hug Sam and Cas had just shared.This embrace was extremely intimate, their bodies pressed tightly together, melting into one another. One of Cas' hands snaked it's way up into Dean's hair, threading his fingers through it gently. Dean didn't know what to do with his hands so he stayed still, heart was pounding in his chest but he couldn't pull away. 

"Good night, Dean," Cas whispered, his lips ghosting over Dean's ear, making him gasp. 

When Cas released him he caught the hunter's eyes once more. Dean must have looked absolutely wrecked because Cas gave him a knowing smirk before grabbing his sweatshirt off the chair and disappearing from the room.

Dean wasn't sure what to do next, wishing he could rewind time before his brain and his dick started conspiring against him. This bizarre new crush on Cas would pass, he just needed a distraction. 

He dragged himself to his room and got changed. Deciding that all he needed was a little reminder of what he really liked, girls with beautiful curves and soft tits. So he turned on Casa Erotica and waited for the magic. 

It was working, the girls were hot and Dean was into it, pumping himself closer to the edge. Unfortunately, he closed his eyes, a rookie mistake. His mind went somewhere else completely, somewhere more personal. He pictured strong arms and a muscular chest. No, he wouldn't do this. He saw blue eyes and black hair. He just needs to stop and open his eyes, get back to the girls. He thought of full lips saying his name in a deep, husky voice. He really should open his eyes. But it was too late, Dean imagined those same lips around his cock and he was coming hard. 

"Cas," he exhaled as he stroked himself through the most intense orgasm he could remember in a long time. Once he'd finished cleaning himself up, he still felt dirty. How could he ever face Cas again? As far as mid life crises go, Dean thought he got the shit end of the stick. Why couldn't he just buy a sports car or jump out of a plane like a normal person?

~

It was now six months since Cas had been living with them, their routine strengthening into something permanent. Dean's feelings for Cas had grown significantly stronger since the night of the dinner, but he was getting better at masking them. There was no awkwardness or tension, just the three of them happily coexisting, content with the way things were. They were definitely finding more excuses to touch each other, unnecessarily brushing fingers or bumping into one another. 

They still hunted often and Cas had become very skilled even without his grace, contributing in new ways he didn't know he could. The boys loved having a third team member.

One thing that had developed over time was "movie night." Recently, they had remodeled one of the spare rooms into a living room, filled with couches and a large flat screen television. As long as their hunting duties allowed them, once a week they would spend an evening watching a movie in the Bunker, eating popcorn, and hanging out until they all fell asleep. Sam usually woke up first in the middle of the night and made everyone get up to go to bed. Cas hated being woken up mid sleep, so Dean always walked with him to his room, making sure he got there okay in his delirious state. 

Tonight was Dean's turn to pick the movie and despite Sam's whining he'd chosen _Every Which Way But Loose._

"Come on, Dean, not that monkey movie again!" Sam protested.

"It's a classic, Sammy. Plus, Cas hasn't seen it yet and it's been a really long time," Dean said proudly winning the argument.

"Not long enough," Sam sighed to himself as he put the movie in the DVD player.

Sam sat in his usual spot on the love seat, while Dean and Cas took the couch. Cas sat down directly next to him, their legs slightly touching, leaving the other end of the couch completely unused. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes but Dean didn't care, he was glad Cas chose that spot, indulging in any closeness he could get.

Half way through the movie Cas started fidgeting, pressing his body closer. Dean's arm was becoming squished so he decided to lift it up and rest it on the back of the couch. Cas took the opportunity to slot himself further into the curve of Dean's side, fully leaning on him now. Dean's heart picked up the pace as he stared at the screen ahead of him, but he simply couldn't focus.

Shortly after, Cas yawned and laid his entire head on Dean's chest, snuggling into him completely. As if it were an automatic reaction, Dean lowered his arm down from the top of the couch to curl it around Cas' body. He held him tightly and rubbed small, soothing, circles on Cas' upper arm. They were full on cuddling now, nobody could deny that. Dean only prayed that Sam wouldn't turn around, hoping to avoid that smug grin like the plague.

They must have fallen asleep at some point because when Dean woke up he found that the movie had ended and Sam was gone. Dean managed to slide himself into a horizontal position on the couch, subconsciously trying to get more comfortable. His chest felt heavy, once fully aware he realized that Cas was fast asleep on top of him. The top of his head was inches away from Dean's face, his fluffy hair smelled so good and Dean resisted the urge to bury his nose in it. Sam didn't wake them up on purpose, probably chuckling all the way to his bedroom.

Dean didn't know what to do next. He could count on one hand the times he'd been this nervous, his heart beginning to thump into overdrive. This was no longer a crush, he was falling in love with his best friend, and there was no way of stopping it. It had been obvious for a while that Cas reciprocated his feelings, but they couldn't seem to make the next move. It was easier living in the limbo of half touching and intense staring, rather than risk fucking up everything. 

He decided to relax and let his instincts take over this time, he snaked his arms around Cas, hugging him closer. Screw getting up and moving to their bedrooms, right now he couldn't bare the thought of separating himself from Cas' warm body. This was probably what Heaven was supposed to feel like.

"Night, angel," Dean mumbled softly. 

When Dean woke up a second time it was finally morning. Cas was no longer laying with him, his absence unsettling. 

Dean entered the kitchen and found that Sam already brewed a fresh pot of coffee. He helped himself and sat down at the table, silently brooding over the events of last night and this morning. He needed to talk to Cas, he'd gotten a small taste of intimacy and couldn't let that be the end of it. He craved Cas like he was starving for it.

He swallowed the last sip of his coffee and marched towards Cas' room, determined to confess everything before he changed his mind. Dean knocked on the door to his bedroom and waited, but there was no answer.

"Cas? You in there?" Dean called, knocking again. He was about to give up and search elsewhere for him when the door swung open. 

"Yes, Dean, I'm here," Cas panted, out of breath.

Cas was wearing nothing but a blue bath towel, wrapped loosely around his waist, his skin was wet and his hair soaked from the shower he'd abandoned. Dean's brain went fuzzy, all coherent thoughts had evaporated when the door opened. He didn't even hide the fact that he was ogling Cas' body, memorizing it without shame. Dean was totally fucked. He needed to get out of here, seeking Cas out to talk about stupid feelings seemed like the worst idea ever now. 

"Dean is something wrong?" Cas asked, stepping closer. Dean could feel the heat radiating from him, desiring nothing more than to be engulfed in it. 

"No, nothing's wrong. I, uh, just wanted to know if you wanted some coffee?" Dean blurted out, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Cas cocked his head to the side, not fooled by Dean's cover story.

"Tea would be nice, thank you," he replied.

"Right, okay, tea. Comin' up!" Dean smiled at him and retreated back down the hallway. 

Dean prepared Cas' tea just the way he liked it and left it on the table. He almost made it to the safety of his bedroom when he bumped into Sam.

"Hey," his brother said, looking extra chipper this morning.

"Hey," Dean grumbled in response.

Dean kept walking but Sam followed him like giant puppy.

"So how'd last night go?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?" Dean played dumb and prayed Sam would just drop it.

"Ya know, with Cas, you guys looked pretty cozy last night," Sam said proudly.

"We fell asleep. End of story," Dean lied. 

"So you snuggle like that with all your friends? You guys looked like two curled up cats!" Sam said, looking exasperated.

They reached Dean's bedroom just in time. He grabbed the handle and started to make his way inside, ready to end this nightmare conversation.

"I don't have any other friends, Sammy," he said sarcastically with a smile, shutting the door in Sam's face. He could faintly hear Sam say "unbelievable" behind the door as he gave up and walked away.

Dean _definitely_ did not hide in his room for the rest of the day, and he _definitely_ did not jerk off to the image of a half naked, wet and glistening Castiel.

~

Dean's composure was fading fast, he thought he'd mastered suppressing his feelings, but after the shower incident he knew he was wrong. They had been so close to ending this song and dance, then Dean fucked it up, ran away like a coward. With every passing day it became harder and harder to be around Cas, so Dean avoided him, negatively affecting the atmosphere between all three of them. 

The next time Cas suggested movie night, Dean had told them he wasn't feeling good and they should watch without him. Sam and Cas weren't stupid, exchanging knowing glances, which only made Dean more stubborn. Every time Cas would hunt Dean down, he made up increasingly ridiculous excuses to get away from him. Dean could see his behavior was hurting Cas, hating that look of continuous disappointment on his face, he avoided him further.

After a week of no leads, Sam had finally found them a case and it was right here in Kansas. The three of them geared up and hit the road, grateful for something to do. This was good. This was something he could focus on, saving people and all that jazz.

Eight hours later, they returned to the Bunker and Dean felt amazing. Adrenaline still pumping, he felt hyper rather than tired, a rather refreshing change of pace. He and Sam were cracking jokes, Dean's giddy mood was infectious. Cas looked skeptical but couldn't help smiling, enjoying the boys laughter. 

"Sam, you seem to have something on your neck," Cas pointed out, as the three of them entered the library.

"Yeah, what is that?" Dean added, as he licked his thumb and immediately tried to wipe it off. It looked like soot or some kind of dirt.

"Ew, Dean, gross," Sam protested, trying to swat his brothers hand away. "Seriously stop, you're tickling me!" Sam shouted as he backed away.

"Calm down, Samantha, I forgot how ticklish you were," Dean said grinning devilishly.

"I'm gonna go wash up," Sam said sporting his best bitch face. He left in a hurry before Dean had a chance to attack.

Dean and Cas watched him go, leaving them alone. Dean was ready to bolt but Cas shifted his focus on him, looking slightly confused. 

"Why did Sam get angry when you tickled him? I was under the impression that it was a pleasurable experience. I thought people were supposed to laugh," Cas spoke up.

"Yeah, well Sam's no fun," Dean joked, but Cas simply stared at him blankly, unsatisfied with the answer. 

"I don't know, some people don't like it, I guess. It can be pretty overwhelming," he added.

"I wouldn't know," Cas said, working something out in his head.

He attempted to wiggle his own fingers over his neck, achieving no result. Cas was millions of years old, brain packed with vast amounts of ancient knowledge, but didn't know what it felt like to be tickled. Whenever he realized there was something he hadn't tried or experienced he made it his mission to make that thing happen. He squinted his eyes in concentration, searching for the solution to his problem.

"Would you tickle me, Dean?" Cas asked adorably.

"What?" Dean nearly choked.

"Please, I wish to experience the feeling and I am unable to do so myself," Cas pleaded.

If Dean hadn't been in such a good mood from the hunt, he'd probably have run away from this ridiculous conversation before it started. Dean couldn't deny he didn't find the request enticing, putting his hands all over him, making him squirm. He used to tickle Sam when they were younger, using it as a tool to get something he wanted, showing no mercy. But right now the thought of tickling Cas meant something very different. 

"I don't know, man, it might get weird," Dean said.

"I assure you I am completely comfortable with you touching me, but if you insist, I will ask Sam," Cas declared.

Dean thought he almost looked like a spiteful child, threatening to ask the other parent when he didn't get his way the first time. The idea of Sam tickling Cas was just not okay. Irrational jealousy creeping in and bad judgment taking over, Dean dove head first into crazy town.

"Fuck it, I'll do it. But don't say I never did anything for ya," Dean said with a smirk.

"I would never say that. You've done so much for me, Dean," Cas said genuinely.

"Alright, don't start that crap. Get over here," Dean said trying to keep things lighthearted.

Cas walked over, standing not even a foot away in front of him. 

"So different people have reactions to different spots on their bodies. For instance, Sam's weak spot is his neck. Some other common places are the feet, stomach, and back of the knees," Dean explained.

"I'd like you to start with my neck," Cas asked, after a second of thinking about it.

"Okay, tell me if it becomes too much," Dean warned with the same devilish grin from before.

Cas nodded and waited for Dean to begin. This was definitely the weirdest thing they have ever done. 

Dean brought his hands to Cas's neck and began wiggling his skilled fingers wildly, using all the knowledge he had of what used to drive Sam nuts. Cas pressed his chin down immediately, jumping away and giggling. Cas just fucking giggled. Dean thought it might be the best thing he'd ever heard. Dean burst out laughing, unable to control himself.

"I liked that...but at the same time I wanted you to stop," Cas said still smiling widely.

"That's the whole point. Tickling is sort of like a fun kinda torture," Dean said.

"That seems insane," Cas concluded.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's just human nature to love the stuff that makes us insane," Dean sighed.

"Do it again," Cas said wickedly.

"You sure? Because this time I won't give up so easily," Dean flirted.

"Yes, I am sure," Cas confirmed.

Without any further warning, Dean lunged forward, going for Cas' neck again. He shoved him up against the nearest wall and went to town. Cas was laughing the loudest Dean had ever heard and the sound of it was addicting. Dean used his hips to lock Cas into place, pressing their bodies impossibly close. Cas instinctively tried to push his arms away but Dean was a pro.

"Dean! Please! Deeeaaaan!" Cas screamed, but Dean just laughed with him. 

After a few more seconds, Dean finally paused. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly slid his hands from Cas' neck down his body to grab both his wrists. He then roughly pinned them above Cas' head with one hand, while the other hand lingered over his stomach.

"Not finished yet," Dean growled into his ear.

Cas made a whimpering sound and leaned back slightly, hitting his head against the wall. This attack was even more ruthless than the previous. Cas' legs must have given out because soon he was dragging Dean down to the floor with him. Cas tried to escape but Dean was too quick, trapping him under the weight of his entire body. 

Cas was flat on his back while Dean straddled him playfully, hand still pinning his wrists. Dean suddenly stopped tickling him, taking a moment to evaluate their situation. Cas' cheeks were bright red, he was panting heavily, and he stared back at Dean with lust in his eyes. They were both obviously aroused and it seemed stupid not to acknowledge it now. Dean used his free hand to brush a wild tuft of Cas' hair off his forehead, noticing the tiny beads of sweat that had started to form in his struggle. Agonizingly slow, Dean moved his hand down to cup a rosy cheek, thumb gently massaging the flushed skin. He leaned forward bringing their lips ever closer, stopping right before the goal.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," Dean whispered. The Bunker could be on fucking fire right now, he was gonna kiss his angel. 

"Yes," Cas breathed.

Dean closed the space between them, gently pressing his lips against Cas' mouth. His brain was going numb, kissing Cas was better than he thought it would be, and he'd thought about it a lot. His lips weren't very soft, instead they felt strong and slightly chapped. Cas parted his lips, silently begging Dean to enter. He obliged and dipped his tongue into Cas' welcoming heat, pulling a filthy moan from him. The power behind the kiss was intoxicating, he battled Dean for dominance, something he'd only experienced a handful of times before. The equality of it was undeniably more of a turn on than he'd expected, Dean liked to be in control, but this challenge was part of the fun. 

Dean trailed his hand from Cas' cheek all the way down his chest, reaching the hem of his shirt. He slipped under it, sensually rubbing his firm muscles. Cas bucked his hips and wiggled beneath him, so sensitive to Dean's touch.

"Dean, please. Release my arms, I need to touch you," he begged.

"Hm, I don't know, I think I'll keep you like this for a while," Dean taunted. 

He began sucking on Cas' neck, hoping to leave a nice bruise. Now that this was actually happening, he wanted to claim Cas in every way possible, mark him up and show the world that he was his. He was almost scaring himself with this new found possessiveness, but he couldn't help it, he needed to finally let go. Cas was moaning louder than before, his frustration delicious. Their cocks were rock hard, frantically grinding against one another.

"You want me to let you go? Beg for it, Cas. C'mon, wanna hear you," Dean continued, lifting his head up to see Cas' wrecked expression.

"Please, Dean! Please, let me go, I ahhhh-" he struggled.

"And what are you gonna do if I let you go?"

"Touch you."

"Where?"

"Your c-cock, Dean. Need it," he said shyly.

That was it, Dean was done toying with him. As fun as this was he was ready to let Cas have what he wanted. 

"Alright, you win," Dean said, kissing him again, as he finally released the grip on his wrists.

Cas was on him in an instant, strong hands eventually finding his belt buckle, working it open quickly. They were really doing this, right here on the library floor. Cas slipped a hand inside Dean's pants and began roughly palming his cock through the underwear. It was Dean's turn to moan now, thrusting his hips forward, all cognitive thought slipping away. 

"More," Dean whined.

Cas sneaked his hand under Dean's boxer briefs and wrapped his eager fingers around his hot shaft. He stroked him slowly, watching Dean come apart at the seams. He swiped his thumb over the leaking tip, smearing precum up and down the length. 

"Dean, I've wanted this for so long. And I was so sure you did too, but recently you've been distant. I didn't know if you changed your-" Cas rambled, squeezing the cock in his hand more tightly.

"Shh, it's okay. I know I've been so stupid and I'm sorry. I want you too, Cas, so bad," Dean interrupted, impressed with himself that he was actually able to form words. He peppered his face with tiny kisses, pumping his dick faster into Cas' perfect hand.

This was absolutely amazing, but Dean needed more. He wanted to make Cas feel good too, whether he was male or female, he simply loved Cas. However, Dean was surprised to learn how much he couldn't wait to finally getting his hands on the other man's straining cock, ready to worship it. Cas did things to him, aroused him more than any other partner he'd ever had.

"I need to see you. Gotta lose these clothes," Dean said hungrily.

They ripped each other's clothes off without finesse, not wanting to waste any more time. Naked Cas was gorgeous, no other word for it. Dean was sitting back on his heels admiring the man before him, he had never really been attracted to another guy before, but right now he felt as if he could come untouched just looking at him. But, Cas was much more than some dude, he was Dean's heart, absolutely ruining him for anyone else. 

He ran his hands over Cas' bare chest, lightly glazing over his sensitive nipples, making them perk up instantly. Dean swooped his head down and took one into his mouth. He flicked his tongue all around the pink nub, swirling and sucking, while Cas moaned ever louder. His fingers beginning to play with the neglected nipple, wanting to giving it equal attention. 

Dean continued downward until he reached his thick cock, taking it in hand, ripping a pleasurable hiss from Cas' lips. His cock was silky smooth, throbbing rhythmically in his grip. Dean became immediately infatuated with Cas' cock. He wanted to stroke it, suck it, even ride it, anything that would ensure Cas continued making those pretty little noises.

"You're so beautiful," Dean told him, stroking him firmly.

"Dean," he moaned raising his hips off the floor.

"Tell me what you want," Dean cooed. Climbing back on top of him, he brought their cocks together, wrapping them both in one hand.

"Fuck me," he whispered.

God, he wanted to fuck Cas, but this was new territory in Dean's sexual experience and he didn't want to hurt him. 

"We don't have any lube," Dean stated.

"I do, it's in my pocket," Cas replied, trying to reach his jeans that had been carelessly tossed away.

"Why do you have lube in your pocket?" Dean asked, helping him drag the pants over.

"I wished to be prepared for you. In case something like this ever happened, I wanted to be ready," Cas confessed.

The realization that Cas had been carrying lube around in his pocket for God knows how long, waiting for Dean to fuck him, was too much. Dean needed to be inside him, now.

"That's so fuckin' hot, Cas. You slutty son of a bitch, patiently waiting for my cock like a little whore. Well, I'm finally gonna give it to you, angel. Gonna fuck you so good," Dean said filthily into his ear. 

Cas pulled the tiny bottle of lube from the pants pocket and handed it to Dean, his hands were shaking slightly, Dean's words obviously having a huge impact on him. 

He lowered himself down and spread Cas' legs further apart, fully exposing his small puckered hole. Dean squeezed some of the lube onto his finger and massaged the outer rim. 

"Tell me if anything hurts, okay?" Dean said kissing his inner thigh, beginning to press a slick finger inside. 

"Okay," he said softly, threading his fingers through Dean's hair, massaging his scalp.

Dean worked him open with great care, eventually filling him up with three fingers, savoring all the tiny sounds Cas made. Taking his time preparing Cas had proven to be immensely intimate and Dean enjoyed it far more than he thought he would. He continued kissing his thighs, distracting him by sucking fresh bruises into his flesh. 

"Enough! Dean, please, I'm ready," he whined.

Dean didn't need to hear it twice, he coated his own cock with a considerable amount of lube and lined himself up to Cas' entrance. He slowly pushed into the impossible heat of Cas' body, groaning loudly. His hole stretched further open around Dean's cock, inviting him home. When Dean bottomed out he took Cas' face in his hands and kissed him delicately, making love to his mouth. 

Dean hesitantly began moving his hips, still afraid of hurting Cas, he started out very slow. Cas moaned through the kiss, reassuring Dean he was on the right track.

Dean's pace quickened, thrusting faster until his cock was sliding almost all the way out and then slamming back in hard. A dangerous fire was boiling up inside Dean and he knew he wasn't going to last very long.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, eyes flying open.

"You like that, baby? S'that your sweet spot?" Dean asked, smiling as he laid kisses along Cas' jawline.

"Oh! Harder, please, Dean," Cas pleaded.

He grabbed the globes of Dean's ass and pulled him forward, forcing Dean to bury himself deeper. Dean felt slightly embarrassed at how quickly he was on the verge of coming, but he couldn't help it. Cas simply wasn't playing fair, exceeding every dream he'd ever had about him, making all those fantasies seem dull and pale in comparison.

"Cas, I'm close," he panted. He reached down and curled his hand around Cas' dick, pumping it in rhythm with his hips, nailing Cas' prostate every time.

"Do it! Come inside me, Dean. Want it so bad," Cas whimpered.

"Gonna come with me, angel?" Dean choked out, barely able to form words anymore.

"Yes!" Cas gasped, throwing his head back.

"Look at me," Dean demanded, and blue eyes found the green, like the land and sea, coming together to complete life's most precious puzzle.

Dean was coming hard, holding his gaze, he emptied himself while repeatedly chanting Cas' name. Cas was only seconds behind him, ass clenching around Dean's cock, squeezing out every last drop of his release. Dean felt Cas spill over his hand, painting white hot streaks on his chest. 

"Fuck, Cas! So good, so fuckin' good. You're so beautiful, baby. I love you," Dean blurted out. Shit.

They both came down from their orgasms, skin shining with sweat, they remained staring at one another. As Dean continued looking at him, his panic began to fade, replaced with a feeling of serenity. Why shouldn't he tell Cas he loves him? It was certainly true, and he deserved to know it.

"Dean, I love you too," he said as a single tear leaked down from the corner of his eye. 

Dean had never seen him cry before, and it was heartbreaking. He gently wiped the tear away from his face, kissing the spot lovingly. When Dean pulled back, his softening cock slipped from Cas' warm body. He used one of his shirts to wipe the cum off his hand and then cleaned up Cas' stomach. Dean rolled onto the floor beside him, held out his arm and scooped Cas up into an embrace. Cas nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean's neck, smiling contently.

"I think you should tickle me more often," Cas said and they both laughed.

"Count on it," Dean agreed. "I can't believe we did this in the library...on the floor," Dean continued still laughing.

"Hey guys?" Sam shouted from far away, obviously making his way toward the entrance to the library.

Dean should have been more startled than he was, he should have attempted to cover them up and get their shit together, but right now he couldn't care less. Cas stiffened, but Dean held him tighter, kissing the top of his head.

"Sammy, I wouldn't come in here right now, if I were you," Dean shouted back, followed by more laughter.

"Why not?" Sam paused, thinking about it. "Oh my God! Are you guys doing it?" He realized and paused again. "In the library? Jesus, Dean!" Sam said unable to hold back his own laughter. "Alright I'm going. Congratulations on finally getting your heads outta your asses!" He said snickering, as he walked away.

They stayed there on the floor for a long time, using their discarded clothes as pillows. After many minutes of silence, Cas spoke up.

"Why did it take us this long to get here, Dean?" he asked innocently.

It was a good question with no good answer.

"All that matters is that we're here now," Dean stated, avoiding the question.

Cas remained silent, tracing faint circles on Dean's chest. Their rhythmic breathing and heartbeats sounded more deafening with each second.

"Look, you know saying this crap is hard for me. I don't know, I guess I was scared. Didn't wanna fuck it up like I always do," he admitted.

Cas swung his leg over Dean's body and crawled on top of him.

"You're opinion of yourself deeply bothers me. You are not a failure, Dean. You are a hero, you and Sam both," Cas said seriously. 

Even as a human, Cas' eyes maintained a pure angelic ferocity, commanding Dean to listen and understand.

"Yeah, well, you're a hero too," Dean replied, pulling him down for a kiss.

The kiss turned from sweet to sloppy very quickly, Dean's dick already hardening, apparently ready for round two. Cas licked at the sensitive spots around Dean's ear, making him practically purr with pleasure, already spiraling toward oblivion.

Lost in the heavenly sensation of Cas' body and soul, Dean experienced what could only be described as a perfect moment. Time seemed to slow down, as he realized this was the happiest he'd ever been. He had a home, his brother was safe, and he was in love. All the suffering that they had endured appeared to be worth it, leading up to this point of true bliss. Dean Winchester was finally complete.


End file.
